gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
AnimeTomboy1998
General Information (FanFic Story) Life AnimeTomboy1998 (real name Joanna) is a little exotic, sometimes compared to Lady Gaga (because of her fashion and makeup sense) or Selena Gomez (because of her vocal range similar to Selena's). She denies it strongly, but she seems to have an amazing singing voice and brilliant dancing skills. She is one of Rachel's best friends, even though she is dating the love of her life, Finn Hudson. Around a year before her and Finn started dating, she had a crush on Puck and, when he had no feelings towards girls, played with her heart by pretending he felt the same. She believed him until after a week when she saw him making out with Santana. Puck came clean with the truth that he wasn't really in love with her; before he said 'sorry,' she slapped him across the face and walked away. She walked to Finn and said, "Puck's a b***ard!" then broke down into tears - This was recalled as the only time she ever swore - and Finn hugged her. This was the start of Joanna's crush on Finn. Relationships Joanna's relationships have been quite short mostly but has not really had many boyfriends. When she was 13, her first boyfriend, Adam, and her only dated for around four months since he had to move away to Toronto, Canada. A year later, she started dating the 16-year-old African-American student Marlen, that lasted seven months and he broke up with her because he wouldn't see her much after he enrolled to college. She then met Adam again when he transferred back to McKinley when she was 15, but she said she was over him and even if she'll always have those feelings she has moved on. Her and Adam agreed to only be good friends because that's as far as Joanna would go with him now. A month later she developed a crush on Puck, the badass of the school, which made Adam feel a little jealous, especially after when she told him they were dating (when Puck was 'playing' her). One afternoon, when he saw Joanna and Puck making out, he ran to then, pushed them apart and attempted to punch Puck but Puck dodged it. He punched Adam in the stomach and saw him fall. When she saw this, Joanna ran to Adam and helped him up. She asked, "Why did you do that?" and Adam replied "I wanted to save you from this player!" She looked at Puck and he looked at her with a soft stare. "He's not a player," I told Adam and walked to Puck. "Noah, why did you hit him?" "He was gonna hit me, the idiot!" He replied. The next day, Joanna and Puck got things straight and he told her the truth. Other Accounts AnimeTomboy1998 has many other memberships: *Glee Wiki *Sailor Moon Wiki *Tokyo Mew Mew Power Wiki *Dragon Ball Wiki *LyricWiki *Family Guy Wiki *Scrubs Wiki *The Simpsons Wiki *Futurama Wiki *The Big Bang Theory Wiki *How I Met Your Mother Wiki *Friends Wiki *Justin Bieber Wiki (Created by AnimeTomboy1998) *Selena Gomez & The Scene Wiki (Created by AnimeTomboy1998) She is also part of different websites: *Cartoon Doll Emporium *YouTube *MSN *Facebook *Twitter *MySpace *deviantART Repertoir *Naturally - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Falling Down - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Tell Me Something I Don't Know - Selena Gomez *Magic - Pilot (in the style of Selena Gomez) *A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Round & Round - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Rock God - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Live Like There's No Tomorrow - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Who Says - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Bang Bang Bang - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Un Ano Sin Lluvia (A Year Without Rain - Spanish Version) - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Dices (Who Says - Spanish Version) - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Baby - Justin Bieber *Favourite Girl - Justin Bieber *Bigger - Justin Bieber *Love Me - Justin Bieber *Down To Earth - Justin Bieber *U Smile - Justin Bieber *Overboard - Justin Bieber ft. Jessica Jarrell *That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber *Born This Way - Lady Gaga *Judas - Lady Gaga *The Edge Of Glory - Lady Gaga *LoveGame - Lady Gaga *Bad Romance - Lady Gaga *Telephone - Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce Category:Gleeks Category:Glee Club Category:New Directions Category:Females Category:Finn Hudson Category:Rachel Berry Category:Users Category:AnimeTomboy1998 Category:Wikis Category:Noah Puckerman